Swamp Creatures Unleashed
by Kim Dreamcatcher
Summary: 2ND IN SERIES: Viper's back with a new breed of mutant vines. Can Razor, T-Bone, and Kat stop him before he takes over MegaKat City?


SWAMP CREATURES UNLEASHED

The sun was slowly starting to set over MegaKat Swamp, just a few miles outside of MegaKat City. Only the chirping of the crickets could be heard throughout the swamp, along with an occasional hoot from an owl. Most of the animals that inhabited the swamp were fast asleep, except for one large reptile that was slithering his way through the muddy water.

Dr. Viper chuckled sinisterly to himself as he reached into his white lab coat and pulled out two large flasks, each one containing a strange pale lavender tinted fluid.

"With thessse new katalyssstsss, I will bring MegaKat Cccity to itsss kneesss!" Dr. Viper proclaimed. His slithery laughter echoed throughout the swamp as he headed toward his secret lab…

"You ready, T-Bone?" Razor asked.

"You bet!" T-Bone replied as he buckled up his safety harness.

"What about you, Kat?" Razor asked the Swat Kats' newest member, who was sitting in the other seat of the centrifuge.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Kat announced, giving Razor a thumbs-up.

"Sounds like she's ready, bud!" T-Bone remarked with a smirk as Razor got out of the way. "Think you can take on some Gs, Kat?" T-Bone asked tauntingly.

"Just start it already, T-Bone!" Kat complained loudly; she was obviously getting frustrated with him.

"Okay, you asked for it!" T-Bone warned her as he pressed the red button on his armrest.

Immediately, the centrifuge started to spin around rapidly at incredible speeds. Kat felt as though she was going to lose both her fur and her breakfast from the intense speed.

"We're at…Mach…Four!" T-Bone shouted. "Ready…for…more?"

"Bring…it…on!" Kat barely got out.

"Here…we…go!" T-Bone shouted as he pressed the red button again. "Mach…Five!"

Razor watched in shock as the centrifuge picked up even more speed. "Is T-Bone crazy?" he asked himself. "Kat's never flown a jet before. Mach Five may be too intense for her. She might pass out, or even worse!"

Razor was relieved when the centrifuge started to slow down. He waited until the centrifuge eventually came to a full stop. "You okay, buddy?" Razor asked T-Bone, who was starting to undo his harness.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Razor," T-Bone admitted, a bit out of breath. "How's Kat doing?"

"Just fine, thank you," Kat answered as she joined them. "How long was that?"

Razor looked at the stopwatch in his paw. "Eight seconds at Mach Five," Razor announced.

"Not bad for a first try, kid," T-Bone admitted.

"Will you just knock it off with the kid stuff, T-Bone?" Kat asked a bit angrily.

"Come on, you two. Knock it off!" Razor interrupted as he stepped in between T-Bone and Kat. "That's enough training for today. We should head back upstairs to the garage, anyway."

T-Bone and Kat nodded in approval as the threesome headed to the main section of the hangar.

"So, is there any other training that I'm gonna need?" Kat asked as they headed toward the lockers.

"Well, let's see…" Razor muttered thoughtfully. "You just did our centrifuge, and you ran the obstacle course yesterday in record time!"

"Aw, she just got lucky!" T-Bone muttered as he opened his locker and took off his helmet and mask, along with Razor.

"Yeah, sure I did," Kat retorted as she opened her locker as well and put away the helmet and mask that she took off.

"All that's left for you to do is to run through our Reflex Room and pass the flight simulator," Razor continued as he pulled out his mechanic coveralls. "As soon as you pass those, we might even let you take the TurboKat out for a spin."

"Under my supervision, of course," T-Bone added.

"Just swell," Kat remarked as she removed her coveralls and work boots from her locker.

As she started to head back into the other room, T-Bone shouted, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"It's called privacy, T-Bone," Kat retorted. "Why don't we leave it at that, okay?" Kat headed into the other room as Razor and T-Bone started to change out of their G-suits.

"You know, I got a quick question, if ya don't mind," Kat announced.

"Go ahead, Kat," T-Bone told her.

"How long has this hangar been here?" Kat asked. "It looks kinda old, and there's no possible way you two could have built it, no offense."

"From what we figured, this place has been around ever since Mega War Two," Razor revealed. "My guess is that whoever built the garage on top didn't know about this secret hangar."

"It's a good thing they didn't," Kat remarked. "If someone did discover this hangar before you guys did, it probably would have been made a historic landmark, since it dates all the way back to Mega War Two. And where would the Swat Kats be if that happened?"

"Good question," Razor admitted.

"Umm…you guys done getting changed yet?" Kat asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, we're done," T-Bone announced.

Tabby returned to the main section of the hangar, now wearing her coveralls and work boots, and carrying her G-suit and her low-heeled boots. She headed over to the lockers, where Jake and Chance were just putting on their baseball caps.

"Why are we going back upstairs anyway?" Tabby asked curiously as she put the G-suit and boots in her locker. "I thought you two said that the garage was closed today."

"It is closed today," Chance replied as Tabby grabbed a hair tie and her red baseball cap.

"So why don't we continue training instead?" Tabby asked as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"We can't, Tabby. Today's Garbage Day," Jake revealed.

"Garbage Day?" Tabby repeated as she put her hat on.

"That's when the garbage truck comes by and dumps the trash in the salvage yard," Chance explained as he headed toward the ladder.

"And, after they leave, we check through the debris and see if there's anything we can salvage," Jake added as he and Tabby followed Chance to the ladder.

"Gee, sounds like fun," Tabby retorted dully as she headed up the ladder after Chance, with Jake following right behind her.

"Well, it's especially important to check out today's load," Jake admitted as he reached the garage.

"Why is that?" Tabby asked curiously as Jake closed the trap door and covered it up with the throw rug.

"You see, Tabby, if you're right about that motorcycle race, we should get some parts we can salvage for the TurboCycle," Jake revealed.

"And hopefully, there will be a functional road racer engine along with it!" Tabby realized.

"Exactly, Tabby," Jake confirmed.

"Hey, where did Chance go?" Tabby asked as she looked around for the burly tomkat.

Just then, the two kats heard sounds coming from the television set. Jake recognized the show tune as Chance's favorite show: "Scaredy Kat." As they headed toward the couch, Jake and Tabby could hear Chance laughing already.

"You go, Scaredy Kat!" Chance chuckled loudly as his friends joined him. Tabby looked at the television and watched as the cartoon kat entered a spooky-looking cemetery, carrying a large flashlight with him. When he approached a large wooden coffin, the lid suddenly slid off and an ugly zombie popped out, causing Scaredy Kat to scream in fright. Chance abruptly laughed out loud at Scaredy Kat's antics.

"You actually like this show, Chance?" Tabby asked.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious!" Chance barely got out. "Oh, watch this!" He pointed at the television, where Scaredy Kat was slowly opening the door to an old stone katacomb. When he opened the door, a beautiful she-kat in a sleeveless pink dress was there to greet him. Unfortunately for Scaredy Kat, the she-kat handed him a lit bomb. Scaredy Kat let out another horrified scream before the bomb exploded in his paws.

"So, let me get this straight, Chance. I'm the one you're calling a kid, yet you're the one who's watching cartoons?" Tabby asked a bit smugly.

"Uh…well, I…umm…" Chance stuttered, who was at a loss for words.

"She got you there, Chance!" Jake admitted, trying hard to muffle his snickering. Just then, the three mechanics heard a loud horn from a truck.

"Great! Burke and Murray are here!" Chance grumbled angrily as he turned off the television.

"Who's Burke and Murray?" Tabby asked as they all stood up.

"They're the ones responsible for collecting the trash and dumping it in the salvage yard," Jake told her.

"I'm guessing that you don't exactly get along with them," Tabby remarked.

"You'd win that bet, Tabby!" Chance admitted.

"You know, if you want to, you can stay in the garage," Jake suggested as they approached the garage door.

"Nah, I'll go with you. I'll have to face them sooner or later, right?" Tabby asked.

"Might as well get it over with," Chance muttered out loud as they entered the salvage yard.

Parked a few yards away from the garage was a large dump truck. The truck's door opened and two kats climbed out of the garbage truck. One was tall and burly with brown fur, while the other kat was short and stocky with light tan fur.

"Okay, now who's who?" Tabby whispered.

"The big guy's Burke, and the short one's Murray," Jake replied.

"Got a special delivery for youse guys!" Murray announced with a nasty laugh as he and Burke approached Jake, Chance, and Tabby.

"Yeah, a very special delivery!" Burke added with a hearty chuckle. They both stopped laughing and gasped a bit when they first noticed Tabby.

"What? You two never seen a girl before?" Tabby asked sarcastically.

"Not around these parts!" Burke admitted.

"By the way, what's a cutie like yourself doing all the way out here with these losers?" Murray asked, jerking his thumb at Jake and Chance.

"Those so-called losers are my friends, you jerk!" Tabby replied angrily.

"Feisty! I like that in a girl!" Murray remarked with a smirk. Tabby narrowed her eyes at the short grungy kat that was attempting to flirt with her.

"Hey, back off!" Chance warned Murray.

"Fine! Let's get outta here, Burke," Murray told his burly friend.

"Yeah, we got more important things to do," Burke replied as the two kats headed back to the dump truck.

"I can see why you guys don't like those jerks," Tabby muttered angrily, just loud enough for Jake and Chance to hear, as the three mechanics watched the garbage truck dump its load.

As the huge dump truck left the salvage yard, Murray shouted, "See you next week, sweetheart!"

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Tabby groaned out of disgust as she headed back into the garage, followed by Chance.

"Tabby, I'm really sorry about the way those ugly furballs treated you!" Chance apologized. "Especially Murray."

"I can't believe that little creep!" Tabby complained loudly. "I've met kats with better manners back in prison!" She sat down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, Tabby, if you don't wanna deal with Burke and Murray, you can stay in the garage when they come back next week, okay?" Chance told Tabby as he sat next to her on the couch.

"I guess I could do that…Hey, where's Jake?" Tabby asked. Chance looked up and realized that Jake wasn't in the garage with them.

"Jake? Where are you, buddy?" Chance asked as he and Tabby got back up.

"I'm out here, guys!" Jake shouted from outside. "Tabby, I think I found something that might cheer you up!"

"What are you talking about?" Tabby asked curiously as she and Chance headed back into the salvage yard.

"Check it out!" Jake announced.

Tabby gasped loudly out of surprise when she saw the damaged road racer lying next to Jake. The body of the motorcycle was severely dented, the front wheel was missing from its axle, and the back wheel was bent in half.

"How's the engine?" Tabby asked curiously as she and Chance approached Jake.

"It's intact, that's for sure," Jake revealed. "I'll have to run a systems check on it first. If there's no problems with this engine, we can install it in the TurboCycle!"

"That's great news, Jake!" Tabby exclaimed. "What are we waiting for? Let's bring that thing down to the hangar!"

"Okay, kid, calm down!" Chance retorted, trying hard not to laugh.

"Why don't you go down to the hangar and open up the door to the tunnel? This cycle's too heavy for us to carry down the ladder," Jake suggested.

"Gotcha, Jake," Tabby replied with a quick nod.

As she headed back inside the garage, Chance whispered, "Good plan, Jake. That sure got her mind off of Murray in a hurry!"

"That was the idea, Chance. Tabby sounded pretty upset," Jake admitted.

"She sounded more angry than upset, bud!" Chance remarked with a little smirk as he and Jake picked up the damaged road racer and started to carry it toward the concealed tunnel entrance…

Meanwhile, somewhere in MegaKat Swamp, Dr. Viper entered his secret lab, carrying a large burlap sack over his shoulder that was constantly squirming around. He carried the sack towards a giant glass terrarium that was filled with several vines and other vegetation from the surrounding swamp.

"Here you are, my prettiesss," Dr. Viper announced as he climbed up a small ladder on the side of the terrarium.

As soon as he reached the top of the ladder, Dr. Viper opened the burlap sack and pulled out several long, wriggling snakes. He placed them in the terrarium with the plants before climbing back down the ladder. Dr. Viper chuckled sinisterly to himself as he picked up the two flasks from an old wooden table, pulled out the corks, and climbed back up the ladder.

"Now, let'sss sssee what thessse katalyssstsss can do," Dr. Viper hissed as he took the two open flasks and poured the contents into the terrarium. He watched as the pale lavender tinted fluid made contact with the snakes and vines that were already in the terrarium.

Instantly, a thick violet-blue vapor rose from the terrarium as some sort of chemical reaction occurred between the vegetation and the snakes. Dr. Viper quickly walked down the ladder and looked through the glass as the thick vapor started to fade away.

"Excccellent!" Dr. Viper chuckled menacingly as he watched the snakes merge with the long vines inside of the terrarium…

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Tabby asked a bit impatiently as she watched Jake and Chance install the new engine into the TurboCycle.

"We just need a few more minutes, Tabby," Jake replied as he grabbed a screwdriver from the toolbox.

"Just calm down, kid!" Chance retorted as he worked with his ratchet. "You're so impatient!"

"Personally, I wouldn't talk if I were you, Chance," Jake remarked.

"What are you getting at, Jake?" Chance asked.

"Well, you're not exactly the calmest kat in the world," Jake told him. "I definitely remember you getting pretty antsy quite a few times, Chance."

"Oh, yeah? Name one time," Chance challenged Jake.

Well, let's see…" Jake muttered thoughtfully. "There was the time when we first built the TurboKat, then there were the Glovatrixes, the Cyclotrons, the SandKat, the TurboMole, the TurboCycle…"

"I said just one time, buddy!" Chance interrupted, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Wow! That's quite a list there!" Tabby remarked with a smirk on her face. Chance growled a bit angrily to himself as he and Jake continued working on the TurboCycle's new engine.

"That should do it," Jake announced as he and Chance stood up.

"So you're done now?" Tabby asked curiously.

"Just give us one more minute," Jake told her as he and Chance picked up the TurboCycle's housing and reattached it to the motorcycle. "There we go. All finished," Jake announced as he and Chance stepped back from the TurboCycle.

"Okay, but does it run?" Tabby asked.

"Why don't you try it out for yourself?" Chance remarked rudely. "We did all the hard stuff for ya!"

Tabby gave Chance a quick glare as she approached the TurboCycle and got on. She placed her paws on the handles and started up the TurboCycle. The newly installed engine instantly roared to life.

"So far, so good!" Tabby admitted as she turned off the engine.

"We just have to see if we can launch the TurboCycle in Jet Mode from our underground tunnel," Jake commented. Just then, the Klaxon went off.

"Looks like we're gonna find out soon enough," Chance remarked as he punched the button next to the intercom. "T- Bone here. What's happening, Miss Briggs?"

"Swat Kats, it's Dr. Viper!" Callie explained over the radio. "He's attacking MegaKat City with these hideous mutant vines!"

"Sounds like big trouble!" Tabby remarked.

"Who was that?" Callie asked curiously.

"Oh, that's just Kat, Miss Briggs," Jake explained. "Don't worry, she's with us."

"So the rumors about a third Swat Kat are true," Callie muttered out loud.

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Briggs, but you were saying something about Dr. Viper?" Tabby asked.

"Oh, right. Dr. Viper's vines have already taken over half of the city," Callie continued.

"Where's your location, Miss Briggs?" Jake asked.

"I'm at Enforcer Headquarters. Please hurry, Swat Kats!"

"Hang on, Miss Briggs! We're on our way!" Chance announced as he turned off the connection.

"All right! Now, we're gonna see if that new engine is just what the TurboCycle needed!" Tabby exclaimed as she ran to her locker, pulled out her Swat Kat gear, and headed into the other room to change.

"I don't know about this, Tabby," Jake muttered out loud as he and Chance changed into their G-suits. "Maybe you'd be better off if you just drive the TurboCycle normally."

"Geez, you're no fun!" Tabby retorted from the other room.

"Look, Tabby, I'm more concerned about your safety than whether or not the TurboCycle works, okay?" Jake, now as Razor, shouted as he put his helmet on.

Chance, now as T-Bone, was a bit surprised by what his best pal just said. There was an uneasy pause of silence coming from the other room. About a minute later, Tabby, now as Kat, walked out of the other room, carrying her helmet in her left paw.

"Fine, Razor," Kat replied as she stopped in front of Razor and T-Bone and put on her helmet. "I'll do things your way, all right?"

"That's good, Kat," Razor remarked approvingly.

"Come on, you two!" T-Bone interrupted. "Let's hit it! Callie needs our help!"

"That's a big affirmative, bud!" Razor admitted as he and T-Bone got into the TurboKat's cockpit, while Kat got on the TurboCycle, which was parked behind the massive black fighter jet…

"Looks like Callie wasn't kidding about those vines, Razor!" T-Bone remarked as he looked down at MegaKat City through the TurboKat's canopy, along with Razor. Over half of the city was covered with several giant mutant vines in all different shades of green and brown.

"How does it look down there, Kat?" Razor asked Kat through the radio.

"Not so good, Razor," Kat replied as she steered the TurboCycle through the deserted streets of MegaKat City, being extremely careful to avoid all of the abandoned cars and a couple of knocked-down telephone poles. "It's like a jungle down here! Dr. Viper seriously means business…WHOA!" Her sudden yell was followed by complete radio silence.

"Kat? Kat, do you read me?" Razor asked. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Doesn't look like it from up here, Sure Shot!" T-Bone muttered out loud.

Razor looked at the radar screen and gasped. Through the radar screen, he could see the streets below. Two of the vines had the TurboCycle restrained, and a third vine had wrapped itself tightly around Kat.

"Bring her in closer, T-Bone! We gotta free Kat!" Razor announced with determination in his voice.

"You got it!" T-Bone replied as he turned the TurboKat around and headed toward the street where Kat was being held captive by the mutant vines so Razor would have a better shot…

Meanwhile, Kat was squirming around as much as she could, but she couldn't break free from the mutant vine's grasp. She gasped out of surprise when she saw that one end of the vine had a huge head that looked a lot like a snake. The snake-like head hissed loudly as its red eyes glistened menacingly at its prisoner.

"Now, there's a face not even a mother could love!" Kat retorted. She gasped when the snake-like head opened its mouth, revealing several long sharp fangs dripping with venom.

"You better hurry up, buddy, or Kat's gonna become that scum snake's dinner!" T-Bone warned his partner.

"Roger. Twin Turbo Blades, deploy!" Razor shouted as he pressed a button on his weapons panel.

Instantly, two Turbo Blades shot out from the TurboKat. One Turbo Blade chopped off the snake-like head from the mutant vine, while the other Turbo Blade sliced through the vine underneath Kat, causing it to quickly unravel itself from her body. Kat managed to land on the paved street safely.

"Thanks, guys!" Kat replied through her helmet radio. "I'll take it from here!" She quickly ran over to the TurboCycle, where the two vines still had it entangled.

"Hey! Get your slimy mitts off my bike!" Kat shouted angrily at the mutant vines. The vines' snake-like heads glared at her and hissed loudly at her.

"All right then, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Kat remarked as she aimed her Glovatrix at the mutant vines. "Deploy Mini-Buzz Saws!" She shot out two Mini-Buzz Saws from her Glovatrix at the two mutant vines, with each of the Mini-Buzz Saws slicing the mutant vines in half.

"Well, as Razor would say, 'Bingo!' " Kat shouted.

"I heard that!" Razor remarked through her helmet radio.

"Razor, don't you know that imitation is the best form of flattery?" Kat asked as she stood the TurboCycle upright on its wheels and got back on. "By the way, how much further is it to Enforcer Headquarters?"

"Not much further, Kat," T-Bone explained as he flew the TurboKat high above Kat's head. "Just follow us!"

"Roger, T-Bone," Kat replied as she revved up the TurboCycle and drove down the street after the TurboKat. She noticed that as she got closer to the center of MegaKat City, there were even more thick clusters of Dr. Viper's giant mutant vines.

"Crud! These vines are getting even worse the closer we get to Enforcer Headquarters!" Kat muttered out loud.

"From the looks of it, Viper must be after Mayor Manx…and Callie!" T-Bone reluctantly admitted.

"Then we better put the pedal to the metal, guys!" Razor announced.

"I hear ya, buddy!" T-Bone replied.

"I think I see Enforcer Headquarters right now!" Kat shouted over the radio.

Razor and T-Bone looked up and recognized the tall building with the mini-landing strip, a pair of helicopter landing pads, small blue twin towers, and a sign that read ENFORCER HEADQUARTERS on top of it. The building was completely covered with the mutant vines.

"Got a fix on Callie's signal, Razor?" T-Bone asked.

"Roger. She's on the thirty-seventh floor of Enforcer Headquarters," Razor reported.

"Looks like all three of us have a bit of climbing to do," Kat remarked as she pulled up in front of the vine-infested Enforcer Headquarters. As she got off the TurboCycle, Kat watched the TurboKat land on the Enforcer Headquarters' landing strip.

"See ya on the thirty-seventh floor, Kat!" T- Bone told her as he and Razor jumped out of the TurboKat's cockpit and headed to the door leading into Enforcer Headquarters from the roof.

"I'll be waiting for you!" Kat remarked as she climbed up the front steps of Enforcer Headquarters. When she reached the top of the stairs, Kat went through the front doors and entered the lobby. To Kat's surprise, there wasn't even a single mutant vine in the lobby to greet her.

"Guess Dr. Viper doesn't know about me yet," Kat muttered to herself as she slowly looked around the lobby. Her eyes focused on two sets of elevator doors not far from the entrance.

"I wonder if these elevators still work," Kat wondered out loud as she ran over to the elevators. She pressed the button a couple of times, but nothing happened.

"I should have figured the elevators don't work. From the looks of it, the power's been out for quite a while," Kat muttered thoughtfully. She looked around the lobby and found a small metal door labeled STAIRS on the opposite side of the room.

"Looks like I have no choice but to take the stairs," Kat remarked as she ran to the door, opened it, and started to run up the long flight of stairs…

"Looks like Viper's been expecting us, buddy!" T-Bone retorted as he fired some Mini-Turbo Blades from his Glovatrix at some of the giant snake-like mutant vines, shredding them to pieces.

"You got that right, T-Bone!" Razor shouted to his partner as he shot some cement slugs from his Glovatrix's Mini-Cement Launcher. The cement slugs plastered the remaining mutant vines against the wall and dried up quickly, encasing the vines in rock-hard cement shells.

"Nice shooting, Razor!" T-Bone admitted as the two Swat Kats ran past the cement-encased vines and continued down the flight of stairs.

"I wonder if Kat got the same warm welcome that we did," Razor remarked as he pressed a button on top of his helmet. "Kat, do you read me?"

"Yeah, what's up, Razor?" Kat asked through the helmet radio as she continued running up the stairs.

"Did you run into any trouble?" Razor asked curiously.

"No, not yet," Kat replied. "I'm guessing that Dr. Viper doesn't know about me yet. Why do ya ask?"

"Viper just sent us a little welcome wagon!" T-Bone retorted sarcastically.

"How far up are you, Kat?" Razor asked. At that very moment, Kat looked up and spotted the number thirty painted on the wall next to a metal door.

"I'm on the thirtieth floor now," Kat reported as she ran past the door and continued running up the stairs. "Got seven more floors to go."

"We'll meet you there, Kat," Razor replied before he turned off the radio connection.

When Kat reached the thirty-second floor, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Guess I'll have to take up running again," Kat gasped as she took in another deep breath. She was startled to hear a strange noise coming from the top of the stairs in front of her.

"Maybe Dr. Viper does knows I'm here after all," Kat whispered thoughtfully to herself as she slowly crept up the stairs to the landing at the top, prepared to fight off any of Dr. Viper's mutant vines, which was what she was expecting. When Kat reached the landing, however, she was surprised to see two Enforcers, whom she recognized as Commander Feral and Felina, with their guns aimed right at her.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing those things!" Kat complained loudly as she quickly raised her paws up in the air.

Both Commander Feral and Felina appeared to be just as surprised to see Kat as she was to see them. As they slowly brought down their weapons, Commander Feral asked, "Who are you?"

"Kat's the name, Commander," Kat replied as she carefully brought her paws down.

"You're with the Swat Kats?" Felina asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am," Kat replied.

"How did you get mixed up with those dangerous vigilantes?" Commander Feral asked.

"What's it to you, Feral?" Kat asked sarcastically. Commander Feral glared angrily at the new Swat Kat; furious that she was just as disrespectful to him as the two other Swat Kats he was familiar with.

"Easy, Uncle," Felina interrupted as she stepped in front of Commander Feral. "Don't forget why we're here."

"Let me guess: you two are here to rescue the Mayor and Deputy Mayor from Dr. Viper, right?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, we are," Felina admitted.

"Well, Razor, T-Bone, and I are here for the same reason," Kat explained as she continued going up the stairs, followed by Felina and Commander Feral.

"You might as well go tell the other Swat Kats to turn tail," Commander Feral shouted. "The Enforcers will handle this!"

"Oh, really? You're doing real good so far, Feral!" T-Bone retorted sarcastically from above them. Kat, Felina, and Commander Feral looked up the stairwell and saw both Razor and T-Bone looking down at them from the thirty-seventh floor. Commander Feral growled angrily to himself as he and his niece continued to follow Kat up the stairs to the thirty-seventh floor, where they joined Razor and T-Bone.

"You two hot shots might as well go back to wherever it is you came from," Commander Feral shouted.

"We're not leaving till we save the Mayor and Deputy Mayor from Viper!" T-Bone announced.

"We'll save them from that mutated sicko!" Commander Feral shouted angrily, obviously referring to himself and Felina.

"Listen up, you two! Your arguing over who's gonna save Mayor Manx and Miss Briggs is just wasting time!" Kat interrupted.

"She's right about that, T-Bone," Razor admitted.

"Fine," T-Bone muttered out loud. "What are we waiting for? Let's hit it!" T-Bone kicked the door open, leading into a long hallway. No sooner had the three Swat Kats and the two Enforcers stepped into the hallway then six giant mutant vines suddenly ambushed them.

"Look out!" Razor shouted as he and T-Bone fired some cement slugs at the mutant vines. Some of the cement slugs nailed two of the vines, but the other four mutant vines managed to avoid the flying cement. Commander Feral and Felina fired their guns at the remaining mutant vines, disintegrating two more of them. Now, there were only two mutant vines left to take care of at the moment.

"Don't worry, I'll get them," Kat announced as she fired a Mini-Buzz Saw at the two remaining mutant vines. The Mini-Buzz Saw missed its intended targets, but the attempt on their lives obviously ticked off the mutant vines.

"Aw, crud!" Kat exclaimed as the mutant vines dove towards her. She jumped out of the way just in time, causing the two mutant vines to collide with each other.

"Come on, you ugly little creeps! Come and get me!" Kat shouted as she ran down the hall with the two mutant vines chasing after her.

"Kat, what are you doing?" T-Bone asked.

"Don't worry about me! I'll take care of these vines!" Kat shouted over her shoulder. "You go take care of Viper!" With that, Kat turned down another hallway out of the Swat Kats' sight, with the mutant vines hot in pursuit of her.

"Kat's right," Razor admitted.

"Let's roll!" T-Bone shouted as he and Razor ran down the opposite length of the hallway, followed by Felina and Commander Feral…

Meanwhile, Kat had gotten a good distance between herself and the mutant vines. Unfortunately, when she turned the corner, Kat found herself in a hallway that was undergoing some major repairs. The floor was missing some tiles, the walls had a few holes in the plaster walls and a couple of exposed steel building supports, and the work area was blocked off. "Aw, crud!" Kat muttered out loud. When she turned around, Kat was faced with the two mutant vines from earlier. She reacted quickly by hurdling over the yellow and black-striped sawhorses that were blocking off the unfinished hall. The mutant vines quickly followed in pursuit of the female Swat Kat, knocking over the painted sawhorses in the process.

"Crud! Looks like I just ran out of room!" Kat exclaimed when she reached a dead end.

She turned around and was about to fire at the mutant vines with her Glovatrix when one of the hideous vines leapt at her. Kat instinctively moved out of the way, but she unfortunately tripped over an empty bucket. As she fell to the floor, Kat tried to grab an exposed steel support beam with her claws. Unfortunately, she ended up scratching the back of her Glovatrix against the support beam, creating a loud high-pitched noise, like nails against a chalkboard magnified ten times. The two mutant vines both let out pain-filled high-pitched screeches before they suddenly exploded into several small pieces of decayed vegetation.

"Eww! Gross!" Kat groaned loudly out of disgust as she shook off the vegetation that got on her. She carefully stood up and looked over the mess left behind in bewilderment.

"How did that happen?" Kat asked herself. "Could they have disintegrated from when my Glovatrix scratched that metal post? If so, why would they do something like that?" Kat stood there for a few moments, musing over what just happened. She snapped her fingers as the answer suddenly came to her.

"Of course! That's it! Razor and T-Bone need to know about this," Kat exclaimed as she ran back down the hallway…

"Incoming!" Razor shouted in warning as yet more of Dr. Viper's mutant vines came barreling right at him, T-Bone, Felina, and Commander Feral. The Swat Kats reacted instantly by firing some Mini-Turbo Blades from their Glovatrixes at the mutant vines, shredding them all into little pieces.

"Hurry! This way!" Razor shouted as he led the others down the hallway.

The two Swat Kats and the two Enforcers soon reached a door at the end of the hall marked CONFERENCE HALL. Razor and T-Bone peered through the door's small viewing window and could see Dr. Viper surrounded by ten of his mutant vines. Not far from Dr. Viper were Mayor Manx and Callie, who were both tied up to chairs with coils of thick rope.

"Doesn't look good, buddy," T-Bone whispered. Just then, one of the mutant vines made a sudden hissing noise.

"What'sss that, my pet?" Dr. Viper asked. The mutant vine let out another loud hiss, as though it was trying to tell Dr. Viper something.

"Ssso, we have company," Dr. Viper murmured to himself. "Thisss way," he instructed his mutant vines as he headed to the other side of the room, out of the Swat Kats' sight. The hoard of mutant vines soon slithered after their creator.

"Where did they go?" Felina asked curiously.

"I don't know," Razor replied as he tried to find Dr. Viper and his mutant vines. "I can't see them at all."

"Attack them, my petsss!" the four kats heard Dr. Viper shout.

The Swat Kats, Commander Feral, and Felina turned around and gasped when they saw Dr. Viper and his ten mutant vines standing behind them, completely blocking the hallway. The huge mutant vines obeyed and dove at the Swat Kats and the two Enforcers. Razor, T-Bone, Commander Feral, and Felina quickly reacted by firing their weapons at the advancing mutant vines. They managed to destroy half of the vines, but the remaining mutant vines were a bit smarter and skillfully avoided the lasers, cement slugs, and Mini-Turbo Blades being fired at them.

To the four kats' surprise, two of the five mutant vines shot out sprays of dark red-orange venom from their mouths. The venom struck Commander Feral and Felina's guns, melting them into small puddles of liquid metal. Fortunately, the two Enforcers let go of their weapons before the molten metal could land on their paws. Razor and T-Bone tried firing more Mini-Turbo Blades, but they came across a slight problem.

"Crud! We're all out of Mini-Turbo Blades!" T-Bone complained.

"And, we're also out of cement slugs," Razor reluctantly added as he quickly checked his Glovatrix's Mini-Cement Launcher.

"Niccce try, Ssswat Katsss," Dr. Viper hissed with a sinister chuckle. "Get them!" he ordered his remaining mutant vines.

Suddenly, to Dr. Viper's surprise, two cement slugs flew over his head and nailed two of his mutant vines, which anchored their tails to the floor and stopped them short of their intended targets.

"What the…" Dr. Viper exclaimed as he turned his head to see who had fired the cement slugs. He was both surprised and shocked to see a third Swat Kat, let alone a female Swat Kat, standing right behind him.

"Good timing, Kat," T-Bone remarked.

"Gee, thanks," Kat replied as she blew away the wisp of smoke coming from her Glovatrix's Mini-Cement Launcher.

"Jussst terrific! Not another Ssswat Kat!" Dr. Viper complained. "Destroy her, my petsss!" he ordered the three remaining mutant vines.

"Mini-Turbo Blades, deploy!" Kat shouted as she fired two Mini-Turbo Blades at the advancing mutant vines. The Mini-Turbo Blades sliced one of the mutant vines into several pieces. Dr. Viper noticed that she was ready to fire her Glovatrix again.

"I don't think ssso!" he shouted as he swung his massive tail towards Kat. Fortunately, she ducked down in time to avoid getting hurt really bad, but Dr. Viper's tail struck her Glovatrix hard. Kat tried to fire her Glovatrix again, but nothing happened.

"Aw, crud! Not again!" Kat exclaimed. Dr. Viper chuckled sinisterly, knowing now that Kat could no longer use her Glovatrix.

"Attack!" Dr. Viper shouted.

Kat quickly jumped out of the way of the incoming mutant vines and led them and Dr. Viper down the hall, away from Razor, T-Bone, Commander Feral, and Felina.

"You won't essscape me, Ssswat Kat!" Dr. Viper proclaimed as he and his two mutant vines ran after Kat. They followed her down a hallway until she unexpectedly stopped and turned around to face them.

"I've got you now, Ssswat Kat," Dr. Viper hissed sinisterly. "Get her!" The two mutant vines quickly obeyed and dove towards Kat. She managed to jump out of the way, and the two mutant vines ended up colliding with each other in a tangled pile.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Viper!" Kat shouted.

"Get up, you ssstupid beassstsss!" Dr. Viper shouted angrily as his two remaining mutant vines struggled to untangle themselves.

As soon as the two mutant vines got up, they once again dove towards Kat. To Dr. Viper's surprise, Kat extended her claws and slowly scratched them against the back of her Glovatrix, creating an irritating high-pitched noise.

"That noissse! Ssstop it!" Dr. Viper complained loudly as he quickly covered his ears to try to block out the excruciating sound. He gasped out of shock as his mutant vines squirmed around in pain and unexpectedly exploded, scattering several pieces of vegetation all over the hallway.

"It's all over, Viper!" Kat announced as she moved her claws away from her Glovatrix. "You lost!"

Dr. Viper lowered his scaly green paws from his ears and stared coldly at Kat with his menacing golden yellow eyes. "I don't think ssso," Dr. Viper hissed sinisterly.

Suddenly, the mutant doctor charged straight toward Kat. Before she had a chance to react, Dr. Viper swung his massive tail at the female Swat Kat. The powerful blow sent Kat flying through a closed window behind her, sending broken shards of glass sailing down to the street below.

"Ssso long, Ssswat Kat!" Dr. Viper retorted evilly. He let out a sinister chuckle as he walked down the hall toward the staircase, believing that he had finished off Kat once and for all…

"There ya go, Miss Briggs," T-Bone announced when he finished untying the ropes that were restraining MegaKat City's Deputy Mayor. While Dr. Viper and his two remaining mutant vines went after Kat, Razor, T-Bone, Commander Feral, and Felina took this opportunity to get into the conference hall undetected to free Mayor Manx and Callie.

"Thanks, T-Bone," Callie replied as she stood up. Right next to her, Commander Feral had just finished untying Mayor Manx, who stood up as soon as he was released from the ropes that once restrained him. Suddenly, the six kats heard a terrified scream, followed by the sound of glass breaking.

"W-What was that?" Mayor Manx asked nervously.

"Stay here. We'll check it out," Razor instructed as he and T-Bone ran out into the hallway. They turned the corner just in time to see Dr. Viper's long tail disappear behind a door.

"Viper's getting away!" T-Bone shouted. He was about to run after the deranged mutant doctor when Razor suddenly stopped him.

"Wait a minute, T-Bone. Where's Kat?"

"Razor, T-Bone, a little help here?" they heard Kat's voice ask.

The two Swat Kats ran over to the broken window, looked down, and gasped loudly out of shock. Kat was barely hanging on to a thin brick ledge about a floor below them.

"Hang on, Kat!" Razor shouted as T-Bone disappeared from the window.

"Believe me, I have every intention!" Kat retorted loudly. She was a bit startled to see the window right above her being opened. It turned out to be T-Bone.

"Let me give you a hand!" T-Bone shouted as he extended his big paw down to Kat. As soon as Kat grabbed his paw, T-Bone lifted her up to the open window and pulled her inside of the building.

"You okay, Kat?" T- Bone asked as Kat took in a deep breath of air.

"I think I'll live," Kat replied.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Razor," T-Bone suggested as he headed back to the staircase, followed by Kat. "How come you didn't use a grappling hook from your Glovatrix, Kat?" T-Bone asked as they ran up the flight of stairs.

"Because Dr. Viper busted up my Glovatrix, T-Bone," Kat reminded T-Bone as they reached the door leading back to the hall. When T-Bone opened the door, Razor was waiting for them.

"Are you all right, Kat?" Razor asked.

"I'm fine, Razor," Kat replied. Razor turned around and looked out of the broken window. Outside were the countless towering buildings of MegaKat City, which were still covered with Dr. Viper's mutant vines. When Razor looked down, he was surprised to see that Enforcer Headquarters was no longer covered with the giant mutated vines.

"That's weird," Razor muttered thoughtfully.

"What's weird, buddy?" T-Bone asked.

"The vines are still all over those other buildings, but for some strange reason, Enforcer Headquarters is completely cleared of those vines," Razor explained.

"Maybe Dr. Viper realized that he had no chance against the Swat Kats and decided to turn tail," T-Bone suggested.

"I don't think so, T-Bone. We both know that Dr. Viper doesn't give up so easily," Razor muttered thoughtfully. "I think he called back those mutant vines for a reason."

"I think I know why," Kat muttered out loud.

"What's going on, Kat?" Razor asked curiously.

Before Kat could answer, a familiar she-kat's voice asked, "Is she okay? I heard her scream earlier." The three Swat Kats turned around and saw Callie standing in the hall.

"No need to worry about me, Miss Briggs," Kat assured her.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kat," Callie stated.

"Same here, Miss Briggs," Kat replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you said you knew what was going on with Dr. Viper," T-Bone interrupted.

"Oh, right. First thing we gotta do is get rid of all those vines," Kat replied.

"And how do we do that?" Razor asked.

"Well, last time I fought them, I figured out their weakness: ultrasound," Kat explained.

"Ultrasound? How does that work?" T-Bone asked curiously.

"I'll explain later," Kat told him. "I know where we can get something that produces ultrasound. All we need now is a local radio station so the ultrasound can be broadcast all around the city. That way, it'll destroy all of those vines."

"There is a radio station here in MegaKat City: W-KAT," Razor muttered out loud.

"Okay, but where is it?" Kat asked.

"It's down there, right next to the KatsEye News building," Callie replied as she pointed at a tall building in the distance with a long radio antenna on top, which was blanketed with the mutant vines.

"Thanks for the help, Miss Briggs," Razor admitted as he, T-Bone, and Kat ran toward the staircase.

As Kat started running down the staircase, T-Bone asked, "Where do you think you're going, Kat?"

"I have to pick up something! I'll meet you two at the radio station, okay?" Kat shouted as she continued running down the stairs.

"Come on, T-Bone. Let's get going," Razor announced. T- Bone nodded in approval as he and his partner ran up the flight of stairs…

"What's taking her so long?" T-Bone asked impatiently. The two Swat Kats had arrived at the radio station a while ago. Razor and T-Bone were standing in front of the vine-infested radio station, waiting patiently for Kat to arrive.

"Here she comes, T-Bone!" Razor announced, pointing down the street. The two Swat Kats watched as Kat pulled up to the radio station on the TurboCycle.

"What took you, Kat?" T-Bone asked as he and Razor approached Kat, who was just getting off the TurboCycle.

"Like I said earlier, I had to pick up something," Kat explained as she opened a small compartment in the TurboCycle and pulled out a small black plastic box with a single red button on top of it.

"What the heck is that?" T-Bone asked.

"This is a special electronic device that's used to help train dogs," Kat explained. "When you press this button, it emits an ultrasonic sound wave that we can't hear, but certain animals can, such as dogs, obviously."

"But, one thing I don't get is why those ugly mutant vines can't stand this ultrasound stuff," T-Bone muttered out loud.

"That's because those mutant vines are part snake," Kat explained. "Reptiles are also sensitive to ultrasound. Dr. Viper didn't exactly request an encore when I intentionally scratched my Glovatrix to destroy his vines! He was covering his ears the whole time."

"Okay, but is that thing going to work on Viper's vines?" Razor asked curiously, pointing at the electronic device in Kat's paws.

"Just watch," Kat announced as she stepped forward, aimed the black box at the vine-infested radio station, and pressed the red button.

Razor and T- Bone watched as all of the mutant vines on the building in front of them started to violently squirm around in pain. The mutant vines all let out deafening screeches before they suddenly exploded, spraying decayed vegetation all over the place.

"Aw, crud!" T-Bone complained when some of the rotted vegetation splattered on the TurboKat. "I just washed the jet!"

"Now, all we have to do is hook this up to the radio equipment in the station, and every radio that's on in MegaKat City will broadcast the ultrasound and destroy all the mutant vines," Kat explained as the three Swat Kats entered the building.

"Yeah, but we need to find the radio station first," T-Bone reminded her. Just then, Razor noticed a map of the building on the wall.

"Looks like the station's located on the eighteenth floor," Razor announced.

"Then, let's go!" T-Bone shouted as he ran toward the staircase, followed by Razor and Kat. The three Swat Kats quickly ran up the eighteen flights of stairs and entered a long hallway.

"Which way is it, Razor?" T-Bone asked.

"This way!" Razor shouted as he led T-Bone and Kat down the hallway.

The three Swat Kats eventually stopped at a door marked W-KAT RADIO STATION. Next to the door was a red light bulb that was on, with a small sign below it that read "Do Not Enter When Red Light Is On." Kat peered through the door's viewing window and could see someone crouched down underneath the control panel.

"There's someone in there. Probably one of the DJs," Kat announced.

"Let's go in," T-Bone whispered as he opened the door. The figure hiding in the radio station was startled when he saw the door being opened. He squinted his eyes and gasped slightly when he recognized the kats that entered the room.

"No way! The Swat Kats?" the kat exclaimed as he got up from underneath the control panel. He was a young teenage tomkat with dark orange fur and was wearing jeans, sneakers, a yellow T-shirt, and an open red vest. The tomkat also had a heavy black headset around his neck.

"Yeah, that's us," Razor replied as he, T-Bone, and Kat approached the young DJ.

"What are you guys doing here?" the DJ asked curiously.

"We need to use your radio station to broadcast something that'll rid the city of those mutant vines," Kat replied.

"Sure, no problem," the DJ replied. "Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm DJ Tiger. I do the afternoon shift at W-KAT."

"Good to meet you," Razor replied as he and Kat approached the control panel.

"What are you guys trying to do?" DJ Tiger asked. "Maybe I can help out."

"This device produces an ultrasonic pitch that can disintegrate any mutant vines within hearing distance," Kat explained as she showed DJ Tiger the black box. "We need to broadcast it all over the city so those vines will be gone for good."

"No problem. You can do it right now," DJ Tiger revealed. "My mike's still on. I was doing my radio show when those vines showed up, and I never got the chance to turn it off."

"That might be a problem," Razor muttered out loud.

"Why is that a problem, buddy?" T-Bone asked curiously.

"If what he said is true, Dr. Viper might have heard every word we said and is probably on his way here right now!" Razor revealed.

"Then, let's get started before he gets here!" Kat announced as she quickly approached the microphone at the control panel.

She held up the black box to the microphone and was about to press the red button when a familiar voice shouted, "I don't think ssso, Ssswat Katsss!" The four kats looked up and saw Dr. Viper standing at the door with four of his mutant vines.

"Sorry, but it's time for you to face the music, Dr. Viper!" Kat shouted as she aimed the box at Dr. Viper and his four mutant vines and pressed the button.

"NO!" Dr. Viper shouted as he covered his ears and fell to his knees.

The three Swat Kats and DJ Tiger couldn't hear anything, but it was obvious that Dr. Viper and his mutant vines could hear something. The four giant vines wriggled around violently and let out pain-filled screeches before they exploded, covering the room in bits of decayed vegetation.

"Whoa!" DJ Tiger shouted as he ducked behind a chair before a chunk of vegetation splattered all over the front of the chair. Razor and T-Bone looked out the window and saw the mutant vines on the other buildings squirming about violently before they also exploded.

"It's working, Kat!" Razor exclaimed. "The ultrasound is destroying Dr. Viper's vines!"

"That's good," Kat replied as she let go of the red button.

The four kats looked over at Dr. Viper, who was lying on the floor with his paws over his ears. When he realized that the excruciating noise was gone, Dr. Viper moved his paws away from his ears, quickly stood up, and tried to leave the room.

"You're not going anywhere, Dr. Viper!" T-Bone shouted as he quickly fired a small blue missile from his Glovatrix at the retreating mutated doctor. The missile's casing popped off, releasing a large net. The weighted net dropped down on Dr. Viper, which prevented him from escaping.

"Blassst you Ssswat Katsss!" Dr. Viper shouted angrily…

"Come on, Tabby! You gotta tell me!" Chance pleaded. It was late at night in MegaKat City, and Jake, Chance, and Tabby were all sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Tell you what, Chance?" Tabby asked.

"How did you know that reptiles could hear ultrasound?" Chance asked curiously.

"Well, truth is I've known that most of my life," Tabby revealed. "It's useful information, especially when you live in a country that's home to the top ten most deadliest snakes in the world!"

"Top ten deadliest snakes in the world?" Chance repeated out of shock.

"Uh-huh. Gotta be really careful in the Outback," Tabby remarked. "Any first-aid kit you buy in Australia has about five vials of anti-venom in it, each one for treating different snake bites."

"You go out hiking a lot back in Australia, Tabby?" Jake asked.

"Not exactly, Jake. You see, my family owns this huge ranch," Tabby explained. "We got mostly horses, and a few dogs, too. There are two things we have to worry about: wild dingoes and snakes. Dingoes will kill livestock for food if they have to, and, if snake bites aren't treated right away, an animal will die in a couple of days, more or less. It all depends on what kind of snake bit the animal. Of course, a snake's venom flows through a kat's body much quicker than, let's say, a horse. I remember once, when my dad and I were riding on our horses; we came across a den of taipans. They're pretty dangerous, mostly because a taipan strikes repeatedly, rather than just once, like most venomous snakes do."

"Whoa! You didn't get bit by any of these taipans, did you?" Jake asked.

"No. Fortunately, we spotted the den of taipans from a distance," Tabby replied.

"Did you ever get bit by a snake, Tabby?" Chance asked curiously.

Tabby let out a small yawn before she replied, "Yeah, I did, once. When I was thirteen or fourteen, I was at this little pond on our property and I had a run-in with a tiger snake. Tiger snakes are the most dangerous, and, unfortunately, the most common of the Australian snakes. Its bite can kill a kat in a few hours without treatment. Good thing I wasn't alone at the pond, otherwise, I would have died right on the spot."

"Sounds pretty dangerous to live in Australia with all these venomous snakes around," Jake muttered thoughtfully.

"It's not that bad, Jake," Tabby replied. "You just need to know how to avoid them and keep them away from your home. After that incident I had with the tiger snake, my dad decided to buy this special fence for the ranch. It's basically a long electric cord that's buried about ten feet underground. The way it works is that the cord is constantly emitting an ultrasonic sound wave, which repels snakes and wild dogs within a mile radius. It was a new invention that was out when my dad first bought it."

"Must be kinda cool, living on a ranch," Chance muttered out loud. "Why would you ever want to leave that, Tabby?" Chance got no response from Tabby.

"Tabby?" Chance repeated as he looked over at her.

To Chance's surprise, Tabby had her eyes closed, with her head bent down and her chin resting against her chest.

"She's sleeping, Chance," Jake whispered. "Tabby must have been wiped out after everything that happened earlier today. Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow for your answer, buddy."

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Chance asked curiously.

"Why don't we take her to her bedroom, Chance?" Jake suggested. Chance thought about Jake's suggestion for a few moments.

"All right, Jake. I'll get her," Chance replied as he and Jake stood up.

While Jake headed down the hallway, Chance bent down and picked up Tabby from the couch. He carefully carried her down the hallway to her room, where Jake was holding the door open for them. Chance walked into Tabby's room and gently laid her down on her bed with the covers already pulled back. As Chance pulled the covers over Tabby, Jake quietly walked next to him.

"Come on. We better get out of here," Jake whispered.

"Gotcha, buddy," Chance whispered. The two kats turned around and quickly tiptoed out of Tabby's bedroom…

--

Author's Note: Some of you who read this are probably thinking that this story seems somewhat familiar. It turns out that my story here is similar to another fanfic by a different author, called "Get Down With Viper" by Harley Quinn. I swear that I never read her story until I got an email from the Swat Kat Fanfiction Archive, telling me about the similar storylines between my story and hers. After being alerted about this, I read "Get Down With Viper" to see for myself. There is a similar storyline between our stories: Dr. Viper takes over MegaKat City with mutant vines and he's stopped by something that can't be heard by the normal kat's ears. Afterwards, I prepared and sent the SKFFA a list of the main differences that separate HQ's story from mine and they decided to post it b/c of that. Now, I plan to provide that list to you.

1) **HQ:** There's a character named RT. She's originally from the human world, but due to the interruption of the Pastmaster's spell, she was brought into the Swat Kat world and, in the process, was turned into a she-kat.

**Mine:** There's a character named Tabitha "Tabby" Katterson. She's a former criminal released into a work program that takes her to Jake and Chance's garage. She finds out that they're the Swat Kats and becomes their third member, Kat.

2) **HQ:** Dr. Viper has created mutant vines that he uses to take over MegaKat City, but it's not revealed how he created them. I assume he just mutated regular vines with a katalyst he stole from his favorite place to hit for chemicals: MegaKat Biochemical Labs.

**Mine:** Dr. Viper has created mutant vines by combining vines and snakes from MegaKat Swamp with a new katalyst he stole.

3) **HQ:** RT discovers the secret to destroying the vines by accident. She plays her walkman music, which came from the human world, and discovers that it somehow has the power to destroy the vines.

**Mine:** Kat discovers the secret to destroying Viper's vines by accident, too. She accidentally scratched her Glovitrix against a metal support beam, which is basically the equivalent of scratching fingernails against a chalkboard.

4) **HQ:** The attempted rescue of Mayor Manx and Callie Briggs takes place at City Hall. Not only are the Swat Kats captured, but so is Commander Feral. His niece, Felina, is still free in the building.

**Mine:** The attempted rescue of Mayor Manx and Callie Briggs take place at Enforcer Headquarters. The Swat Kats don't get captured, and they get an assist from both Ferals.

5) **HQ:** To destroy the vines all over the city, Razor, T-Bone, and RT go to the KatsEye News broadcasting station, along with the Ferals. RT uses her walkman to broadcast her music all across MegaKat City. Ann Gora is trapped in the broadcasting station and assists with the broadcast.

**Mine:** To destroy the vines all over the city, Razor, T-Bone, and Kat go to W-KAT, a popular radio station in MegaKat City. On the way there, Kat picks up a device that produces ultrasound, used to train dogs. DJ Tiger, one of the many DJs of W-KAT, is found inside and assists with the broadcast.

6) **HQ:** The reason that RT's walkman worked on the vines is because human music is like ultrasound in the Swat Kat world. None of the kats can hear anything from RT's walkman because of that. Despite being a kat herself now, RT is still able to listen to her music because she was human at one point.

**Mine:** Kat figured out that ultrasound is the key to destroying the mutant vines because they're part snake, and reptiles are affected by ultrasound just like dogs. Kat knew this because of her life back in her home country of Australia, which is indeed home to the ten most deadliest and venomous snakes in the world.


End file.
